This specification generally relates to mobile devices, and more particularly to a contact hovercard that provides a bridge to and between web applications executed using a mobile device.
A user of a mobile computing device can interact with multiple productivity and communications web based applications. The web based applications can include, for example, an email application, a calendar application, a social networking application, an instant messaging application, a telecommunications service application and a video and/or voice over internet protocol (VOIP) application. Each application can present to the user a unique user interface and experience.